wow_rpfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Guia Básico: Interpretando Goblins
Um guia básico sobre como interpretar os Goblins, uma raça interessante e com bastante expressões, por isso acabam por serem fáceis de interpretar já que possuem um vocabulário mais livre. Tenham em mente que eu não irei me aprofundar muito em sua Lore/História para que este guia não fique muito extenso e por ser como dito acima, básico. Prosseguiremos então! Quem são os Goblins? De onde vieram? Os Goblins são uma raça um tanto que diferente devido à sua origem, há muitas especulações sobre sua origem, mas não se sabe muito sobre. Os Goblins nem sempre foram espertos de natureza, cerca de milênios atrás os Goblins eram usados como escravos dos Trolls primitivos, que tinham como lugar a ilha de Kezan. Por serem escravos muitas vezes trabalhavam como mineradores, por este motivo, acabaram por encontrar um minério extremamente fundamental para a evolução dos Goblins, a Jakamita - minério este que faria com que os Goblins passassem a ficarem mais "superiores" aos Trolls em quesito de inteligência. A Jakamita era usada pelos Trolls em rituais vudu, mesmo sem terem a noção do que era essa tal Jakamita, o minério irradiava com um tipo de substância que, como dito acima, tornou os Goblins mais inteligentes, onde passaram à se envolverem com tecnologia. Iam ficando mais inteligentes com o passar do tempo, até que chegou um momento em que começaram à se revoltarem contra os Trolls, virando o jogo, agora os Trolls seriam os escravos e Kezan, a ilha dos Goblins. Cultura e personalidade Goblin é sinônimo de farra, normalmente pouco se importam com o ambiente onde estão, quais serão os prejuízos em questão por que o que mais importa para eles é: Lucro. Se o trabalho oferece um pagamento, não há Goblin que não resista! A raça adora festas, principalmente quando se trata de festas na piscina e é motivo de poluição. Suas máquinas são feitas com pouca segurança, já que não se importam muito com isso, mas convenhamos, acabam por serem bem letais (e desconfiáveis!). Eles são desleixados, mesquinhos e gananciosos, já no outro lado da moeda são uma ótima mão de obra em certas questões, por sua paixão em dinheiro (e menosprezamento dos outros ao arredor) não é atoa que se tornaram a raça mais "mercadora" de Azeroth, apesar de diversos traços negativos, eles podem demonstrar compaixão com outras raças, tentando ajudar no que for possível, se você é um Goblin de confiança, é um Goblin amigo. A última coisa em que um Goblin pensaria sobre é: Honra. Eles não possuem honra no que fazem, se for para matar pelas costas, que mate, desde que esteja recebendo por isso. Alguns Goblins são medrosos (ou covardes), sempre acham uma escapatória ou um jeito de chegar num acordo. Depois de se aliarem à Horda, muitos Goblins continuaram Neutros, tanto para com a Horda quanto a Aliança, pois querem lucrar por cima de ambas facções, exemplo disso é a famosa Angra do Butim, no Cabo do Espinhaço que fica no extremo sul dos Reinos do Leste. A base de operações dos Goblins é o Cartel Borraquilha, que fica em Azshara. Suas invenções podem ser comparadas com as dos Gnomos, mas são letais e tampouco confiáveis, resultando até mesmo em MORTE. Aparência e traços Os Goblins aparentam ser um pouco mais alto que Gnomos e um pouco menor que Anões, em média os machos possuem aproximadamente 90 centímetros à 1,20-1,30 metros, já as fêmeas 86 centímetros à 1,25 metros, vivem no máximo seus 90 e poucos anos, seu peso varia já que Gallywix é um Goblin acima do peso. O tom de pele é variações de verde, do mais escuro tom ao mais claro e vice-versa, seus cabelos também variam já que alguns pintam, mas naturalmente possuem cores comuns, com exceções de cabelos verdes, azuis, rosa, vermelho e roxo (que são naturais). Quando nomear seu personagem Goblin, use nomes que começam com "J", "K" e outras letras, não é difícil escolher um nome para um Goblin, você pode usar referências culturais do mundo real também. Agora para sobrenomes, use junções de palavras relacionada à ferramentas, dinheiro, materiais de construção e eletrônicos, um nome por exemplo: Jazzle (primeiro nome) Graxenagem (sobrenome). Você pode observar nomes de PNJs Goblins para ter como inspiração ou usar geradores de nomes (estes estão em inglês, portanto podem conter palavras em inglês). Vale lembrar que Goblins são uma raça que possuem por natureza, uma aparência feia, dificilmente é visto Goblins denominados bonitos ou esbeltos, suas roupas variam, os mais ricos usam roupas "chiques", mas eles não se importam muito com isso. Escolhendo uma classe Então você quer interpretar uma classe como um Goblin, escolher seu papel com tal classe, aqui vai algumas dicas. Guerreiro Guerreiros são comuns entre a comunidade dos Goblins, acaba por ser um papel importante no desenvolvimento do seu personagem e também é bem fácil, você pode como um guerreiro desempenhar várias funções, tais como: Segurança de um Prédio Comercial (o que é o mais comum), Mercenário, Pirata, Bandido ou o que você preferir, estes são só alguns exemplos; Caçador Você não necessariamente possa ser um, por exemplo, um Goblin com certeza usaria seu animal domesticado para ser usado para ganhar dinheiro, batalhando em arenas. Você pode acabar sendo um exímio atirador, o que os Goblins fazem é, modificar bastante sua arma de fogo com engenhocas. Você pode ser um gângster se quiser, um pirata, criminoso, isso depende muito do que irá querer para seu personagem, além disso você pode caçar animais somente para vender o espólio; Ladino Goblins se encaixam perfeitamente como ladinos, já que são ladrões de natureza, é um hábito entre eles. Uma boa opção para quem está começando, Goblins ladinos caem como uma luva, mas lembre-se, sendo um ladino você presa seu dinheiro mais do que tudo, você mata e rouba por dinheiro; Sacerdote Eu particularmente acho Goblins Sacerdotes uma coisa engraçada, pois muitos usam sua fé na Luz para conseguir dinheiro, que é o caso dos Sacerdotes Voadores (que são Goblins sacerdotes paraquedistas que curam e cobram uma taxa por isso, inclusive você pode ser um)! Mago Muito divertido você, como um Goblin, misturar o Arcano com tecnologia, tornando-se assim um Tecnomago! A magia de Fogo é comum entre os Goblins, pois adoram esse clima de explosões e chamas, poder é dinheiro chapa! Mas claro que também existem magos que usam o poder gélido, que para mim são mais divertidos; Xamã Goblins xamãs são conhecidos por fazerem um "acordo" com os Elementos, assim usam o poder deles para se beneficiarem, tornando-se assim "Engenheiros Ambientais/Elementais", use os elementos para que você possa sair ganhando por cima disso; Bruxo Um Goblin bruxo encontra mais vantagem em magia Vil, é muito comum que Goblins bruxos negociem e façam pactos com demônios, para terem vantagem tanto financeira quanto para ganharem mais poder, eles tratam seus lacaios demoníacos como meros "capangas" que nunca irão receber pagamento. Tome cuidado quando escolher um demônio para ser seu lacaio, tido em mente que Demonarcas são demônios superiores, tente usar demônios mais inferiores como diabretes, emissários do caos, súcubos, guardas-vis, espreitadores e outros mais simples. Cavaleiro da Morte Talvez você tinha um império, muita grana, mulheres, mas isso tudo passou a ser inútil, pois como um Cavaleiro da Morte você é privado de suas emoções e por isso você deixa de ser aquele Goblin ganancioso e encrenqueiro. Um guerreiro vivo e com força bruta é interessante, agora um guerreiro morto com poder de erguer mortos pode ser ainda mais interessante. Curiosidades/Trivia * Goblins no folclore são criaturas perversas, feias e más, normalmente vistos em pântanos ou como lacaios de um ser ainda mais perverso; * Goblins possuem grandes desavenças com Gnomos, recusando trabalhar em conjunto com eles, acham que a engenharia dos Gnomos é fraca e estúpida; * Alguns Goblins respeitam mais a Aliança do que a própria Horda, alguns se juntaram à Horda por acharem que estavam no time vencedor; * A dublagem do jogador Goblin é feita por Gustavo Nader, diretor de dublagem da Blizzard Entertainment aqui no Brasil, que inclusive dublou Gasganete no Heroes of the Storm; * Renzik, "O Bicudo" é um exemplo de um Goblin na Aliança, ele é um dos principais líderes da AVIN (que em inglês é SI:7) Categoria:Guias Categoria:Goblins